


Hunger Pains

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so impatient when he’s waiting for food to cook that Derek has to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over twitter for [Grimm](http://grimm-times.tumblr.com) to distract her from her hunger pains while she waited for her dinner to cook. I might actually put effort into fixing this up and making it an actual fic someday, but until then, here ya go.
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/53888852651/i-wrote-this-over-twitter-for-grimm-to-distract).

Instead think about how Stiles is so impatient when he’s waiting for food to cook that Derek has to distract him with his mouth, and sometimes even then, Stiles can hear his stomach growl. And then he laughs because it makes him think of Derek’s growl, which only makes Derek scowl and kiss him harder and push him against the counter.

And Stiles would protest because the handle of one of the drawers is digging into his ass, but then Derek starts grinding against him. It takes his focus away from the pain and how his stomach is trying to eat itself he’s so hungry because now he’s more hungry for Derek’s tongue and the taste of his skin than he is for the food that’s still in the oven.

Now all he wants is to be on his knees between Derek’s legs because his sex-crazed brain beats his hungered stomach out, and Derek’s cock in his mouth sounds way more appetizing than what he’s reheating. So he shoves at Derek to back up who just grins as he leans back while Stiles shoves his jeans down and takes him in his mouth.

And it’s not till they are both sated and half naked on the cold tile that Stiles remembers he left food in the oven because he didn’t even hear the timer go off but can definitely smell something burning. And Derek would have caught on to all of that, but he has clearly been ignoring it while Stiles got him off with his mouth.

So, Stiles stumbles up from off the floor, turns off the timer, and gingerly pulls out the half burned frozen pizza and says, “Put some pants on; you’re getting me food.” To which Derek smirks as he zips himself up and heads out the door.

Cause he didn’t want that frozen pizza anyway. THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
